Ten Reasons
by piinkiice
Summary: a oneshot: Harry must leave Hermione to find the rest of the horcruxes.


The day had been terrible. Harry spent most of it trying to avoid Ron and Hermione and trying not to cry. Hermione knew something was wrong, but she knew him well enough not to ask what it was...yet...she sat at her usual desk in the common room doing revisions. Even though Harry was dreading it, he knew he had to tell her and Ron.

"I'm going to find the last of the horcruxes." Harry whispered to Hermione one afternoon.

"Yeah, right." Whatever Hermione _had _been expecting, this definitely wasn't it. He couldn't go yet! He wasn't ready...she wasn't ready!

"Hermione!" Harry whispered angrily, slamming her Potions textbook closed, "I'm not kidding!" Hermione looked straight through Harry's eyes; she knew the truth.

"When?"

"The week after next."

Hermione tried to swallow but found her mouth dry and her tongue felt like sandpaper. "Why?" Hermione's heart started to twist into a knot.

"Come on, love...you know why."

Hermione nodded and looked down, her eyes so full of tears she was afraid to blink, lest they spill over.

"'Mione, it's not my decision. Dumbledore told me..." But Harry was unable to finish his thought. His own tears spilled over and his voice threatened to crack with sobs.

Hermione kept her head down, pretending to be engrossed in the patterns of wood on the desk. She said nothing, but Harry knew exactly how she felt. Finally, her head still down, she spoke. "Don't forget me...don't forget to come back. And who knows? Maybe they'll be somewhere fascinating. Like Rome or Paris...you could learn so much..." She picked up the Potions book and continued to revise.

"Hermione...you don't mean that! Can we talk upstairs?" Hermione just rolled her eyes. "Harry, I'm revising!"

"Merlin, Hermione! You sound like you don't even care!" People in the common room were starting to stare. With a slight _oomph!_ Hermione closed her ink well and marched up to Harry's dormitory, Harry one pace behind her.

Luckily, the dormitory was empty. "You say you think I don't care? Well, Harry, what do you want me to say? That I'm really glad you're off to find little pieces of the most evil and powerful wizard of our time so you can die and leave me alone with Crookshanks for the rest of my life? I can't say what I want, Harry. I can't say 'Don't go' because I know you have to!" There was anger and confusion in her eyes. Harry had never seen her this way and it scared him.

"It's not my fault!" Harry said.

"I know Harry. I know. Look, I really need to go back to my revising." Hermione left without another word.

Hermione didn't cry anymore that night. She was too mad: at Dumbledore for telling Harry he had to find them all; at Tonks and Lupin for training him so quickly; at Harry for being the one that had to leave; and at herself. She was mad for being mad and for being a terrible friend and girlfriend to Harry when he needed her the most.

The next day, Harry looked everywhere for his girlfriend, but he didn't want her to see him watching her. He felt too guilty. At breakfast, she sat at the opposite end of the table; and during all their classes, she sat up front in between Seamus and Neville. He kept looking over at her, but her eyes stayed straight ahead, practically burning holes in the blackboard.

In Defense Against the Dark Arts, they were starting to learn Occlumency.

"In order to begin Occlumency, you must learn to clear your mind. Not only clear your mind, class, but organize it as well," Professor Lupin began. "I know this might seem a bit odd, but trust me, this exercise will help organize. Please make a list of ten things."

"Ten 'things', sir?" Parvati questioned.

"Yes, I do believe that _is_ what I just said. Is it not?"  
"Sir, what I think she means is, what do you mean by 'things'?" Seamus volunteered.

"Ah. Make a list of any ten _anything_ you want."

At the puzzled faces of his students, Lupin elaborated, "Just make a list of ten things! It can be 'How to Ride a Broomstick' or '10 Reasons Potions Is My Worst Class' or 'Why Christmas Is the Best Holiday'. Do you see my point?" But not a single student was looking up. They were all scribbling away at their papers.

That evening, after dinner, Harry sat on the couch right in front of the fire. Hermione wasn't at her usual spot, and he felt horrid. Harry felt the cushions adjust slightly and took note that someone was sitting next to him. Then, he smelled her. Hermione! Harry looked over at her, and she gave him a shy grin. "Can you help me with this Transfiguration essay? I have no idea what's going on..."

"What a load of rubbish!" They giggled for a bit, when Harry cut in. "'Mione, I'm sorry. I really shouldn't have..."

"Oh, Harry. Forget about it. It's not your fault. I should be the one who's sorry. So, Voldemort, eh? I hear he's rather tough..."

Harry laughed. This was the way it was supposed to be. "Let's not talk about you leaving anymore, alright?" Hermione volunteered.

"Promise?"

Hermione nodded, then threw her head back and laughed with glee. "So, Harry. What did you think about Lupin's assignment today? It was rather odd, don't you think? I wrote Ten Reasons House Elves Should Be Freed!"

And that was that. Two weeks passed. As promised, the topic of Harry's departure was not brought up. They went on with their daily routine as if he wasn't leaving: Harry copied Hermione's homework, Hermione watched his quidditch games, they snogged in broom closets in between classes, etc.

Then the day came--the day Harry was setting off to find the horcruxes. Harry and Hermione were sitting on his bed, curtains drawn. They laughed and talked, but they knew the time to say goodbye was coming nearer.

"I bought you something." Harry said, giving her a small wrapped box. Inside was a beautiful golden locket. "I bought it through mail order. Ginny helped me...you know how I am with girl presents," he said. "I thought you would like it, though. I didn't put my picture in it 'cause, who knows? Maybe you'll fall in love with Malfoy while I'm gone." Hermione threw him a playful punch. "But there's something engraved in it so you won't forget me..."

"I could never forget you, Harry." Hermione immediately put on the necklace. "Oh, there's one more thing." He gave her a small envelope. "This one is really from me. Don't open it yet, though." She nodded obediently. "Well, I should get going. I'm supposed to meet Lupin outside the Great Hall soon. He's taking me to my apparation point."

Hermione felt hot tears running down her cheeks. "You have to come back. You have to promise me...come home to me, Harry." Harry nodded and enveloped her in a bone crushing hug. She pulled away from him and gave him a fierce kiss on the lips. He pulled away to look her in the eyes. "I love you, Hermione." She kissed him again. "I love you too, Harry."

They got up and made their way down to the common room. Harry said goodbye to his fellow Gryffindors, taking the most time with Ron, and stepped out of the Portrait. Hermione followed him and held his hand tightly until they got to the Great Hall. Professor Lupin was there, waiting for him. "Ready, Harry?" Harry nodded.

"Harry, promise me you're coming home." Hermione demanded.

"I promise you, Hermione. I don't dare imagine what life would be like without you in it." Hermione nodded. She was afraid if she opened her mouth, she wouldn't be able to control her sobbing.

"Alright, Professor, I'm ready." They turned to exit, but Harry turned back towards Hermione again.

"I love you, Hermione." Hermione smiled. Her eyes sparkled with little teardrops. "I know, Harry." And with that, Harry walked away.

Hermione sat down on the floor, and through her tears opened the envelope to read what Harry had written.

TEN REASONS HARRY POTTER WILL LOVE HERMIONE GRANGER FOREVER AND EVER AND EVER:

1) Because she's beautiful--inside and out.

2) Because no matter what anyone else tells her, she's _always_ right. Especially about house elves.

3) Because she's the brightest witch Hogwarts has seen in decades.

4) Because she loves Harry Potter despite his faults.

5) Because she always makes Harry feel good.

6) Because she always pushes Harry to be the best person (and wizard) he can be.

7) Because even though she hates flying, she would learn to fly if it made Harry happy.

8) Because Hermione keeps Harry motivated.

9) Because without her, life would suck.

10) Because Harry Potter couldn't even think of ONE reason _not_ to love Hermione Granger forever and ever and ever.

Despite her tears, Hermione found herself laughing. Harry knew her so well, and he was leaving her...no, he left her. But, as the gold locket said: "Together Forever. I Love You." Hermione curled her legs up under her and realized there was a small box. It must have fallen out when she opened the envelope.

She carefully opened it and gasped when a beautiful diamond ring fell out. She unfolded the note. It read:

_My dearest Hermione:_

_ As you can tell (not only from the 'TEN REASONS' note) I love you very, very much. I wanted to know...Will you marry me? I hope you will, for I can't imagine spending the rest of my life with anyone else. When I come home, I would like to see that ring on your finger, love. It was my mother's. _

_I love you._

_Xoxo,_

_Your Harry._

Hermione jumped up. Maybe if she sent an owl now, it would reach him before he reached Hogsmeade. Running up to the Owlery, taking the steps three at a time, Hermione got there in record time. Hands shaking from lack of oxygen, she found Hedwig. "Hello, girl. Send this to Harry as quick as possible, alright?" Hedwig nipped Hermione's fingers in acknowledgement. Hermione tied the letter to Hedwig's leg. The letter read:

_Yes!_

Hedwig came back about ten minutes later carrying the letter Hermione sent. "Did you give Harry the letter, girl?" Hedwig nipped Hermione's finger. Did that mean she did? Thinking that maybe Harry had written something on the back, she flipped it over. There was a heart drawn and it said: _You're always in my heart. I can't wait until our wedding day..._


End file.
